


Crystals

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen, bring all your tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crystals are more than just valuable to the Praxians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smokescreen

The first thing he did after waking from the crash, once his time was his again and not being spent on the Decepticons, was race to the quarters he had been assigned and check his lockbox. 

His spark pulsed hard as he pulled it from the rocks that had fallen into the room through the crack in the outer hull and the ceiling. It was dented in spots, but not crushed and the lid didn't seem to have broken. 

"Oh please, please let them be okay," he whispered as he tapped in the code to unlock the box.

It took several long seconds before the lock beeped to acknowledge the code had been accepted, and then a few more before the mechanism disengaged.

Quickly, he pried the lid open and pulled the literature files he had packed out of box and set them off to the side. Then he pulled back the soft wrapping he had packed around his most precious possessions. 

His spark skipped a pulse when he peered down at the group of crystals. They sparkled in the dim light, looking as beautiful as they ever had in his memory. 

With a soft sob, Smokescreen ran reverent fingers over the last pieces he still had of destroyed Praxus.


	2. Bluestreak

"W-wait!" The medic who was supporting him on his injured side paused at Bluestreak's weak command. 

"We don't have a lot of time, youngling." The medic frowned at him. 

"I know. I just..." the silver and grey mech leaned away from the medic slightly and carefully picked up a shard from someone's garden, still miraculously embedded in its nutrient bed. "We shouldn't lose everything. I can't save them, but I can save this."

"Yeah." The medic's voice shifted slightly, from gruff determination to something more sympathetic. "When this is over, maybe you all will even have something to start rebuilding with."

"...Yeah, maybe." The young mech transferred the large crystal to his other hand, and then reached back down for a few smaller crystals that didn't look too damaged. With the right supplies, he could coax them back to life. "Let's get these someplace safe."

"You got it." The medic started walking again, though he didn't complain when Bluestreak stopped twice more on their route to retrieve more remnants of his broken city.


End file.
